


Let Me In

by FreyReh



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Rogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: takes place right after the revival. Logan finds out he's a dad.





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Part One**

Logan sighed as his cellphone rang. Beside him, Odette stirred in her sleep, and he tried not to be annoyed by her slight snore as he reached for his phone. He didn’t recognize the number but he slipped out of bed and answered it anyway around a yawn. 

“Hello?”

“LOGAN HUNTZBERGER YOU SONUVABITCH!”

Logan pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it as if it’d personally insulted him instead of the person on the other line. He slowly brought the phone back to his ear while exiting his bedroom to stand on the balcony, closing the doors behind him. He knew exactly who was calling him at three in the morning and he stared out into the sleeping city of London before speaking back. 

“Ah, _Paris_ , how lovely to hear your voice.”

“Oh shut up!” ordered Paris. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut up and listen!”

“Charming as ever, Paris,” said Logan, running his hand over the banister of the balcony. He should’ve pulled on his robe. Or a shirt. The simple pair of pajama pants did nothing to block out the cold. “Can I ask why you’re calling?”

“Rory.”

He froze, his heart clenching and eyes closing as her image washed over him. He missed her. God he missed her. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d wanted to call her since the night he and his friends took her out. They’d said goodbye. Ended the arrangement she’d set the terms to. No strings. No talks of relationships and commitment. Just… Having fun. Oh, and they’d had fun, but he’d been close to asking her again to be with him. Odette meant nothing. Rory Gilmore was the love of his life and he’d have done anything to keep her.

The problem was that she didn’t want to be kept. 

She’d made that clear more than once. 

“What about Rory? Is she okay?”

“The definition of ‘ _okay_ ’ is too broad. Is she laying in a hospital bed? No. But-”

“But?” he prompted, sagging against the banister, clenching the phone tighter. The image that Paris planted in his head, of Rory in the hospital, shook him. 

“But… She isn’t herself. She’s upset. And when she’s upset. I’m upset. And since you’re the reason she’s upset-”

“How am I the reason?” he asked. “I haven’t talked to her in weeks.”

“Oh, right, she hasn’t told you yet.”

“Told me what?!” he demanded. 

“Rory has it in her head that she shouldn’t tell you. That she’ll ruin your life. And I say tough. Tough shit, Huntzberger. It’s time to nut up and be a man!”

“Paris I swear to God if you don’t tell me what’s going on…”

“Rory’s pregnant. And it’s yours. Congratulations, Logan, you’re a father.”

Logan had always deemed pieces of literature where the protagonist felt the air leave their lungs as overly dramatic and implausible but in this moment he knew it was quite plausible.  He couldn’t breathe. Each attempt to inhale oxygen was countered until he saw spots forming around his eyes and finally, _finally_ , he could manage an inhale. 

“W-What?” he barely managed to ask, his voice hoarse and disbelieving. 

“Are you suddenly deaf?” she asked. “Rory’s pregnant. Pregnant!”

“I… But… How…”

“Oh, if I have to explain the _how_ to you, then-”

“Stop. Just stop. Let me think,” he pleaded. “She never. I didn’t… We used protection!”

“Coming from someone who makes babies for a living,” said Paris. “Protection isn’t always enough.”

“Shit,” said Logan as Odette called for him in the other room. “I have to go…”

“Logan. I’m being serious. Rory has some weird notion that you are her father and that you don’t want to be a part of this kids life. And that you’d see it as a hindrance and I’m hoping I’m right about you And that _that_ isn’t you. And that you’ll do the right thing and hop on a plane as soon as you can to come talk to her about this. I love Lorelai to pieces but the woman is already planning on how she and Rory will raise this kid without you in the equation. I thought you should know and now you do. So, what’s it going to be? Are you going to pretend you never got this call, or are you going to prove the Gilmore women wrong and show them that you aren’t some rich prick willing to toss his daughter or son aside in the name of social status?” 

She didn’t give him a chance to answer. She hung up on him and he slowly sat down on the cold balcony, stunned over the news that’d just been delivered to him. Odette was still calling for him to come inside as he moved his thumb over his phone and hovered over Rory’s name and number. He bit his lip, contemplating, before closing his phone screen and standing to head inside to Odette. 

.

.

.

“Damn, Kid, you really went all out.”

Rory looked up at her mom and smiled. It was movie night and she’d wanted everything in the store. She’d blame being pregnant for picking out the pack of black licorice instead of the Red Vines. Being pregnant had given her weird cravings. The other day, she’d eaten a salad instead of a burger. A salad! Luke had been amused all while her mother had stared at her as if she’d grown a second head. It wasn’t her fault! She’d just really wanted a salad!

“I did. Though, don’t be upset about the lack of Red Vines.”

“What?” asked Lorelai as she settled next to Rory. 

“Never mind.” Rory reached for the remote. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be! I’ve been practicing my voice acting all day for this!”

“Oh Lord,” muttered Rory as the silent film ‘ _Mighty As a Moose_ ’ started to play.

“Oi but look at the size of that schnoz,” said Lorelai as the doorbell rang. “LUKE!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it!” said Luke from the kitchen, where he was making them a large vat of macaroni and cheese. A dish Rory had requested for dinner. Luke was adamant about making sure Rory got what she wanted, taking his grandfatherly duties very seriously. After a minute he came into the living room looking a little awkward. “Uh… Rory? It’s for you?”

“Who is it?” she asked as she paused the film. Luke didn’t answer her, instead giving her mother a stare that spoke volumes apparently because she felt her mother’s breath hitch. Rory stood from the sofa and made her way to the front door. She stilled when seeing Logan, standing on the porch with his back to her, hands in his pockets and waiting for her. Almost timidly she walked out to stand with him, hands going to her slightly protruding stomach, now suddenly _very_ aware of the fact that she hadn’t told him. “Hey…”

“Hey, Ace,” he said, still not quite looking at her, instead opting to stare at the street that was lighting up for the upcoming Christmas season. He had no doubt that the whole town would be lit up by the end of November. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I got an interesting phone call.” He turned to face her, eyes going right to her stomach. “ _Very_ interesting.”

“Logan…”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” he asked softly, brown eyes going up to meet her blue, filled with sadness and a bit of betrayal. 

“Of course I was,” said Rory, closing the distance between them. She’d put her hand on his arm but he’d taken a slight step back and it hurt.

“When? Next week? Next month? When you gave birth?”

“I was just waiting for the right moment,” said Rory. 

Logan shook his head. “I can’t do this anymore, Rory.”

“What?” she asked, thinking that this was it. This was where he was going to finally leave her. That he was ready to abandon their child just like her father—

“Us,” he answered. “There was a moment in my life I had been ready to throw away everything. Everything to be with you. But… I’ll never be good enough for you, will I?”

“That’s what you think?” she asked. 

“How can I think anything else? You wanted no strings in London.”

“You agreed to that!” she said, almost shouted. 

“I know. I know I did.” Logan sighed. “I broke up with Odette.”

“I-”

“I left the company in London.”

“But-”

“I’m going to be a part of this kid’s life, Rory,” he said, eyes now boring into hers. “I’m not your father. Do you understand me? Yes, a part of me still needs to grow up, but I’ll be damned if I walk away from this. I’m not asking for forever with you, because I already know your answer to that. But I’m going to ask that you keep me in the loop. That I get time with them. That they grow up knowing who their father is and knowing my face.”

“Of course,” said Rory. 

“And if you need anything. Don’t be stubborn. Please ask. Because this is my kid, too. And I want the best for him. Or her. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said softly. 

“Good,” he said, nodding. “I’ll leave you to your movie night.”

“You’re leaving?” she asked. 

“I got an apartment in Hartford. I’ll be working from there for the New York based company. My father isn’t happy about it, but-”

“Does he know?” asked Rory, that irrational fear she felt for Logan’s father traveling down her spine.

“No. Not yet. But he will. Eventually.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, Rory, I won’t make plans for a family dinner anytime soon. For your sake.”

Rory nodded and watched as he turned away from her and walked back to his car. A part of her wanted to run to him, beg him to stay, and tell him that she wanted that forever with him. But the same part of her… The one that ruined every relationship she was in, kept her feet grounded. She’d been unaware of her tears until her mother came in from behind her and wrapped her up in a hug.

“I still love him, Mom.”

“Oh, Kid…”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Life has a way of doing that to you.” Lorelai hugged her daughter a little tighter. “How about we just go inside, watch that movie, and eat some food. Then, tomorrow, you can make one of those lists you like so much.”

Rory laughed around her tears and nodded, letting her mother guide her inside her childhood home.

.

.

.

Rory lay in bed at two in the morning staring up at the ceiling in her childhood bedroom. She sighed, hands slowly moving up and around her belly while she remained deep in her thoughts. So deep that her brow was furrowed to the point she was afraid it would get stuck. She reached over for her phone and pulled out the charging cord before bringing up her contacts. She hesitated on Logan’s name before pressing it to sent a text.

 

> _Can we meet for dinner tomorrow?_

 

Rory watched as triple dots appeared on her screen, signaling that he was replying. She bit her bottom lip and sighed as the typing took longer than expected. She was close to shaking her phone when his message appeared. 

 

> _I’ll meet you at Luke’s. Around six?_

Rory wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Everyone in town knew she was pregnant. You couldn’t keep a damn secret in this town. Hell, she’d already heard the comments that she was following in her mother’s footsteps. Which wasn’t the case! She wasn’t sixteen! She wasn’t shunned by her family and cast aside. She wasn’t some teenage girl who’d been dealt a teenage pregnancy. She was thirty-two, dammit! She’d seen more than what some people in this town would ever see in their lifetime!

Okay, okay, that was mean. She’d blame the hormones for that. 

But really, her business wasn’t their business, and she didn’t need their approval. So, with a nod, she confirmed the date with Logan. She’d see him tomorrow. At six. At Luke’s. She put her phone back on the nightstand and continued her ceiling staring… Once more unsure of what her future held.

##  **End Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

She’d shown up to the diner an hour early. Mostly to try and practice what she was going to say. She had a cup of decaf (yuck) and a doughnut (yum) and pulled her out laptop to open up her list. She sighed while her eyes traveled over the facts from both sides. The pros being that a part of her still deeply loved Logan, he’d provide financial stability, and her child would have both parents around if she restarted their relationship. The cons? His parents, the fact that he sorta reminded him of her Dad no matter how he said he wasn’t, and that he’d probably want her to move away from the town she’d grown up in. She loved Stars Hollow. She wanted her child to grow up here like she had... But Logan wasn’t a small town kinda guy. Sighing she took a sip of her coffee before checking her watch. He’d be there any minute and she’d devoured her doughnut already and wanted to order more food. She looked up when the bell rang and she smiled as he came in and immediately headed toward her table. 

“Hello, Ace,” he said, coming to her side, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Logan,” she said, closing her laptop so he didn’t see her list. She didn’t want him to see it then be forced to try and explain her cons. At least not yet. “I’m glad you came.”

“Well, you asked me to, so here I am,” he said, nodding to her cup. “Can you have that?”

“Decaf,” she said, making a face. “It’s awful.”

He laughed. “I bet.”

He settled in the chair across from her and she smiled. Already she could see some people start to whisper. Okay, so maybe not living in a small town wouldn’t be so bad! In large cities, like Hartford, most people mined their own damn business. Well... She really couldn’t say that. The socialites of Hartford would have the time of their lives hearing the news of a Gilmore getting knocked up by a Huntzberger. 

“How are you doing?” he asked. 

“I’m fine. You?”

“Fine,” he said, smiling brightly at her. Man she loved his smile. It brightened up his whole face and whenever he smiled at her she just got lost. He made her feel like a teenager all over again with her first crush!

“How are you _feeling_?” he asked, eyes drifting to her stomach. 

“Mostly hungry.”

“Well then we should get you some.”

“Already on it. Hey Luke!”

“What?” snapped Luke, bagging what looked to be a very large to-go order. 

“We need sustenance!” demanded Rory. “Preferably in the form of waffles! And cheeseburgers!”

“Ah, geez,” muttered Luke, pointing at Rory. “You need to be healthy!”

“Add a side of fruit to that order,” said Logan, making Rory gasp.

“Traitor!”

“Concerned father,” he countered softly, making her sigh then relent.

“Okay. _Fine_. Fruit. And whipped cream!”

.

.

.

“So. I have a feeling you didn’t just invite me here for waffles and fruit with copious amounts of whipped cream,” said Logan, slowly walking with Rory. 

“You’re right. I didn’t. I wanted to talk about...” Rory sighed, sticking her hands in her pockets of her jacket, thankful that Logan insisted on holding her bad during their walk back to her childhood home. “Us. The baby. And the future.”

“Whatever you want, Ace. You know this.”

“But what do _you_ want?” asked Rory. "You were right before. When you said you followed my lead. I don't want you following my lead. I want you beside me."

“Whatever scenario has us together is what I'm good with,” said Logan honestly, making Rory stop in her tracks to look up at him. All she saw was sincerity on his face and suddenly it was too much and she burst out in tears. “Oh God. What did I say?”

“I-I don’t know...” She blubbered, bringing both hands up to her eyes to wipe her tears away. “I just... You’re sweet, damn it. You’re too sweet!”

“Should I not be?” he asked. “I’m sorry, Rory, I’m at a loss over what I should be doing now.”

“I bet if I asked you to you’d move here. _God_. You’d be miserable. You’d hate it here, but you’d do it if I asked. Wouldn’t you?” Her sadness transferred to anger and she pushed at him a little, making his eyes widen. “Why do you have to be so damn sweet, Logan Huntzberger?!”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry,” he said, quickly, in a tone of voice one would use to try and soothe a growling dog. “Please don’t hit me again.”

“No. I’m sorry. I just...” Rory sighed. “This is so overwhelming.”

“How about we just get you home. Hm?”

“That’s just it, Logan. I am home. Stars Hollow is my home. I want to live here. I want to have my family here. I want my child to be exposed to Taylor’s crazy town meetings, Luke’s coffee-”

“When they’re older,” insisted Logan. 

“Yeah. Sure. And Kirk’s crazy plans and my mom’s inn... I want all of that. I want the small town life for them and I don’t want to ask you to give up everything to-”

“Stars Hollow is your home, but Rory. You’re my home. I always find my way back here. In this spot. Standing with you. I love you, Ace, and even though I’m used to the large cities and bustling crowds... I want to do this. I want us.”

“But what will you do here?”

“I’ll figure it out. I always do. There are other places to work for other than my father’s business. If I have to drive to Hartford every morning then drive back here to come home to you I will.”

“Logan...”

“I know it’s a lot to think about. So I’ll just-”

“No.”

“-what?” he asked, face falling, and Rory stepped forward. 

“I don’t want to think. I just want to DO. Logan, I love you.” Rory shook her head. “We’ve been running around in circles all these years and I want to stop. I want to just... Stop running. You know?”

“So what are you saying?” he asked, wanting to make sure he was reading her right before getting his hopes up. 

“I’m saying I love you, you big dope, and want to spend the rest of my life with you!”

“Well when you put it that way, how could I resist?” he asked, eyebrow quirking before Rory laughed then launched herself forward to press her lips to his. 

“Oh my God,” said Miss Patty, who’d been watching them the whole time from her studio. 

“It’s so romantic,” said Babette. “Like one of those Hallmark movie specials.”

“I think I might cry,” said Miss Patty.

“Oh, Hun, don’t. B-Because if you start... Th-Then I start!” 

.

.

.

“So you and Logan are really doing this, huh.”

“We are,” said Rory. 

“I’m happy for you. For both of you.”

“Are you really?” asked Rory. 

“Really. I’m happy he’s staying. I’m happy he wants to be here with you.” Lorelai grinned. “I’m even happier he’s currently looking at the house down the block for the two of you. We could be in walking distance of each other for the rest of our lives. Oh! It could be like _Everybody Loves Raymond_. I’ll come over and baby you and cook for you-”

“You don’t cook.”

“Bring take out for you,” corrected Lorelai. “And say things like.  _‘Oi. The curtains. There be dust on them!’_ ”

“Oh geez,” muttered Rory. 

“Not to mention. We can now all carpool when we go visit my mother.”

“Oh man, I don’t want to tell her yet,” said Rory. “Because she’ll be planning a wedding before Logan even asks me _. If_ he asks me.”

“Oh, he’ll ask you. Then we get to have a wedding with the Huntzbergers. We can only hope to make it through the service without killing each other. We’ll put the Red Wedding to shame. To shame I tell you!”

“You need to stop watching so much TV.”

Lorelai gasped. “You take that back! You love TV!”

“You’re right. I do. I’m sorry, TV!” called out Rory from the kitchen. 

“That’s my girl. Now... Ice cream?”

“Yes please!”

.

.

.

“I love it,” said Rory, standing on the sidewalk with Logan. It was night time and quiet. Most houses were dark. Rory hadn’t been able to sleep, the kicking baby being too much. It’s been a few weeks and finally the day of the move was upon them. They stood before the house that would be theirs tomorrow, holding hands, taking in the yellow two-story with the large tree on the front yard with a tire swing that was swinging slowly in the breeze. The porch was covered and the shutters were a dark brown. Rory was already imagining her life here and her hand tightened in his. “It’s perfect. This moment is perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

“You’re a sap,” she said, smiling though, and looking up at him through her lashes. “I love you. You know that, right?”

“I do. And I love you.”

“Can we go inside?” asked Rory. 

“Tomorrow. When we get the keys handed over to us.”

“Oh,” said Rory, pouting. 

“But I bet we could sit up on the porch.”

“Like an old married couple,” said Rory, laughing as she lead him up the walkway toward the porch. There were no chairs so they settled down on the cold steps. She huddled close to him, looking up at the sky, the stars twinkling down at them. “Here’s to many more nights out on the porch.”

“Hm...” He kissed the top of her head. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me, too.”

**END**


End file.
